Legends of the Arena
Legends of the Arena ist eine Serie von AreIKnowYou?. thumb|300px|right|Vorwörter Der Beginn einer Legende thumb|300px|right|Die erste Folge Die erste Folge beginnt mit Crab, der mitten in der Arena Magna steht. Ein Übungskampf ist ausgefechtet worden, Crab rannte so schnell wie möglich raus aus der Arena Magna und dann sah man, wie Alta und Chridau die Klingen kreuzten. Dagro ist Zuschauer gewesen, und hat das vor sich hin gemurmelt: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte einer von diesen großartigen Kämpfern sein. Das ist es! Ich erinnere mich! Ich kämpfe am Thornax-Turnier und gewinn den Pokal! Das ist es! Ich bin großartig! Thornax-Cup, ich komm!" Folgend kam der Titel mit Ozzy Osbourne's I don't wonna stop. Nach dem Titel stand Dagro vor dem Anmeldeformular, den Ozos bediente. Er fragte: "Kann ich auch mitmachen?" "Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein! Du bist viel zu jung!", wiedersetzte Ozos. "Wieso zu jung!?!?!?", schreite Dagro dann entsetzt. Ozos deutete irgendwohin und erklärte extra: "Guck dir die Kämpfer da an!" Dann wurden Chrilor und Enlan eingeblendet, wie sie trainierten. "Sie sind allle älter als 20!", fügte Ozos hinzu. Ozos tat gleich noch dazu: "Geh nach Hause, kleiner Balk. Das ist nichts für dich!" "Selber kleiner Balk...", flüsterte Dagro so leise wie möglich. Folglich wurde dann Crab von Adevin bedroht, der "Eh, he, he! Krabbenzerstörung!" lachte. Dagro haltete Adevin aber auf, indem er sich auf Adevin reinspringte. Nun ist er zu Boden gegangen. Dann aber stand Adevin mit Wut auf und schrie laut: "Wer will sich mit Adevin anlegen!?!?!?!?!?", guckte dann auf Dagro und Dagro stand auch auf. "Ich.", sagte dann Dagro. "Das sind deine letzten Wörter, du Looser.", sagte Adevin mit Aggression. Schließlich folgt ein Thornax-Kampf, indem Dagro gewann, indem Adevin nicht richtig zielen konnte und eher auf seiner Dose schoss als auf Dagros und die Background-Musik Let It Die von den Foo Fighters war. Dagro schleudert Adevin dann weg. Adevin geriet ins K.O.Status. "Gute Arbeit, Dagro.", erwähnte nun eine Stimme. Dagro dreht sich um. Es war Ozos. "Für morgen such ich einen Gegner für die aus, den du besiegen musst, um ins Turnier zu gelangen, bis morgen!", hat er gesagt. Crab kam dann auf Dagro angerannt. Dagro hat gedacht, er sei hungrig. Er gab ihn dann eine Thornax-Frucht. Während dessen stielt Dakul seine Geldbörse. Dann betatscht Dagro die Stelle, wo sich seine Börse versteckt hielt. Dann schrie er laut und deutlich: "Mein Portmonait! Wo ist mein Portmonait?! Irgendjemand hat es gestohlen!" Dagro entdeckte dann Dakul und rief: "AHA! NOSFERATU!""Wat is dat für'n bescheuerter Name? Nosferatu. Bläh!", sagte dann der 'Pickpocket' Dakul. "Gib mein Portmonait her!", schrie Dagro. Aber Dakul kontert: "Oder wat? HMMM?" "Oh oh...", fügte Dagro aufgrund Dakuls Erscheinung. Dakul wurf Gegenstände, die Dagro zerschlitzte. Dagro sagt dann folglich: "Oh, das ist net gut. Beschütz mech, de Kämpfer!" Dagro kontert aber: "Von was?" Dakul schrie: "Von dem Polizei-Mädchen!" Und Dagro fragte verwirrt: "Polizei...Mädchen?" Kurco erscheint dann und fragt mit Eile: "Hast du ein grünen Dieb gesehen?" Dagro antwortet: "Ah ah." Und Kurco beginnt, zu beleidigen: "Idiot.", und macht eine Fliege. "Oh Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!", beglückwünscht Dakul Dagro. Aber Dagro interesiert sich nur für eins. "Wer bist du?" Dakul antwortet: "Mein Nam is Dakul, de Dieb. De schlechtesde Dieb in...de Welt!""Ich bin Dagro, ein Schwertkämpfer von Vulcanus. Und was war das für 'ne Gestalt?" , fragte Dagro ebenfalls. "Dat war dat beste Polizei-Mädchen in...äh...Tajun!Ihr Name is...ähhh...wat war ihr Name?Oh ja! Dat war Kurco!" Und Dagro hat nur gesagt: "Was für ein bescheuerter Name. Und das ist Crab, meine Krabbe." Dakul quietschte. Zum Schluss wurde noch gezeigt, wie Iwat die drei beobachtet und dafür hat eine gewissse Person Gitarre gespielt. Der Anmelde-Test thumb|300px|right|Die zweite Folge. Ozos sagt am Anfang: "Okay, Dagro. Hier ist dein Gegner." Dagro sieht sich um und beschwert sich: "Ich sehe keinen!" Ozos fügt dazu: "Er steht genau vor dir.", und dann schweigt jeder. "AHHH! Ich kämpf gegen dich!?!?!?", fragt Dagro mit erschreckter Fratze. "General Ozos, bitte...", bittet Ozos vor Peinlichkeit. "Sind sie nicht zu alt, um zu kämpfen?", fragt Dagro. Ozos atmet und dann folgt der Titelsong mit Animal I Have Become. Dann kommt der Kampf, wo Dagro gewinnt. Die Musik war I Don't Wanna Stop von Ozzy. Ozos sagte beim Hände schütteln mit Dagro: "Das war ein interessanter Kampf. Wir sehen uns im Turnier. Du bist dabei. Chau!", danach jubelt Dagro: "JA!" Dagro erzählt es Dakul. "Du at General Ozos beset und bit jetz im Turnier?", fragt Dakul vor Begeisterung. Dagro freut sich darüber und sagt: "Beides ja, Dakul! Wirklich großartig!" Dakul jubelt und fragt ihn danach: "Ik ab ein Idee. Wi gehn zur Bar "Höhle von Atero"!" "Okay, wirklich großartig...", antwortete Dagro unbegeistert. Als sie da sind, begrüßte die beiden Arwei. "Wilkommen in der Bar "Hölle von Atero"!", hat er gesagt. Dakul begrüßt Arwei: "Hi Arwei. Dat it Dagro, e hat General Ozos besegt und it im Turnie." "Das gibt eine Party!", ruft Arwei. Sie gehen dann rein. Sie diskutieren, während Gresh Monster von den Beatsteaks. "Wie lange kennt ihr euch?", fragt Dagro Dakul. Dakul antwortet: "Wie kenn uns set 5 Jahrn." "Der Kerl singt schrecklich. Un er hat einen Cameo.", findet Arwei. Gresh befielt Kagier: "Kagier, gib mir den Kasten!" "Vergisch esch, du grünesch Dìng!", reflektiert Kagier und versteckt sich in seinem Kasten. Doch das hat jeder gehört: "Wow! Ein Geschenk, dass sprechen kann!" " Dagro, morg it de erte Kamp. Abe du kämp net. Anführer Stejik Stan Hupihupi Spongebob Ian Watkins Mech Teilnehmer Dagro Ozos Adevin Alee Alta Adgon Dakul Stehar Bilkau Keoke Chribas Chridau Arwei Jobon Bilar Patbena Kagier Kurco Nices Chrilor Enlan Lient Cheben Benbur Iwat Lauylön Branboyd Ankied Tyrit Sahabe Sebbac Chrib Andere Crab Crazy Doctor Noboj Gresh Kategorie:Epos